


let's talk about sex

by lukeisababe



Series: one-shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, M/M, ashton is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeisababe/pseuds/lukeisababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, you need to get laid.” Luke says and successfully brings Michael out of his thoughts. </p><p>“No I don't. I get laid plenty.” Michael replies defensively. </p><p>“The characters in your game getting laid doesn't count as <em>you</em> getting laid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's talk about sex

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work and wrote this short thing.

“Dude, you need to get laid.” Luke says and successfully brings Michael out of his thoughts.

 

“No I don't. I get laid plenty.” Michael replies defensively.

 

“The characters in your game getting laid doesn't count as _you_ getting laid.” Luke points out and Michael grumbles under his breath. “Besides, you've been staring at your piece of cake like you're about to jump it instead of actually eating it.”

 

“It's a nice looking cake!” Michael says, just a bit too loudly, and sinks down in his chair as several heads turn in his direction to stare. “Fuck, I really do need to get laid.”

 

“No shit. This is the first time I've managed to get you out of the apartment in like, two weeks.” Luke replies before taking a sip of his coffee. “Have you at least called Ash back?”

 

“No, he's off being a big fancy drummer. He doesn't have any time for me.” Michael says before finally taking a big bite of his cake.

 

“Don't be an idiot. He's your best friend. He wants to-” Luke starts but is cut off by a rather loud moan. “Dude. Did you just moan over your _cake_?!” He asks Michael in disbelief.

 

“Shut up!” Michael snaps back, his mouth full of chewed up cake and a faint blush on his cheeks. “It's a fucking good cake.”

 

“Yeah, I could tell. Actually, the entire shop could tell.” Luke says with a smirk before he pulls his phone out of his pocket to snap a photo. “I'm so sending this to Ash. And your mum. Michael, the blushing virgin.”

 

“Dude, I'm not a virgin. Shut the fuck up and hurry, I wanna leave.” Michael snaps and stuffs the rest of the cake into his mouth while Luke just cackles at him, which, rude.

 

“We are not going home until you get at least _one_ guy's number.” Luke says and Micahel stares at him in disbelief before he quickly shakes his head no.

 

“No. No way. I'm not desperate enough to go after Mr Bean over there.” Michael replies, gesturing to an old man sitting a few tables away by himself. He does look surprisingly identical to Mr Bean.

 

“Mhm.” Luke hums as he scans the shop before suddenly stopping, a mischievous look on his face. “How about that guy?”

 

Michael turns his head around just in time to lock eyes with a pair of brown ones. His eyes widen when he realises who it is and quickly turns back to Luke. “Don't look at him!” He hisses.

 

“I dare you to go ask for his number.” Luke states smugly, knowing that Michael never ever backs down from a dare. “I'll buy you take out for a week if you do it.” He continues and Michael falters his protests. Is free pizza every day for a week worth the humiliation? Yeah, it is. “Only if you actually get the number though.”

 

“That's not fair! Everyone knows Calum's straight. He's gonna think I'm a creep.” Michael protests and Luke chuckles at him.

 

“Calum, huh? So you know him?”

 

“Everyone knows him, he's the captain of the football team!”

 

“Just go the fuck over there and get his number and then we'll have pizza tonight.”

 

Michael stands up with a groan, glaring at Luke the entire time. “I hate you so much.” He says before he stalks off to where Calum is sitting by himself, an open laptop in front of him and a half drunk cup of coffee next to it. Shit, he can't do this. He really can't do this. Just as he turns around to go back to Luke and admit defeat, Calum spots him.

 

“Well, fuck it.” He says to himself and takes the last few steps until he's right in front of Calum. “Hi.”

 

“Uh..hey mate?” Calum replies with a smile, looking a bit confused.

 

“I'm Michael.”

 

“I know mate. We go to the same school.”

 

“Oh, um, cool.”

 

“So..did you need anything?”

 

“Just your number.” Michael says and Calum bursts into laughter. “Shit. I mean. Listen, my friend dared me to get your number and if I do, he'll buy me take out's for a week and like, you wouldn't take free pizza away from me would you?”

 

Calum doesn't say anything as he grabs a piece of paper and a pen and starts scribbling on it. When he's done, he holds it out for Michael to grab, but doesn't let go of it straight away. “You can have it on one condition.”

“Okay..” Michael says, wanting to just tug the paper from Calum's grasp. “What is it?”

 

“You'll share one of those pizza's with me.” Michael's eyes widen because holy shit. Did Calum just ask him on a date? He meant that like a date, right? He must have.

 

“Deal.”

 

“Cool. Text me your address and I'll see you tonight.” Calum says and Michael nods his head before he walks back to where Luke is waiting for him.

 

“So, how'd it go?”

 

“I'm throwing you out tonight. I'm getting laid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know with kudos, bookmarks or comments :)


End file.
